Death and Fate
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Diane Grayson, AKA Robin, is in the clutches of Talia ah Ghul and Batman is injured in the Batcave. Unable to follow his daughter and with the rest of the league called away on a mission Batman must trust the safety of his daughter to the team, but can they find her in time and can Wally keep them from learning secrets they weren't meant to? DaddyBats. Clueless Team Fem!Robin
1. Cruel Awakenings

**Author's Note: THIS IS A SEQUEL! PLEASE READ **_Failsafe_**FIRST! That being said thanks to everyone who did read and review **_Failsafe_**, as I'm sure you all know this is my Fem! Robin (Diane Grayson) universe. Now I must clarify a few things. Damian will unfortunately not be in this story as he has not been born yet. Roy Harper, AKA Red Arrow will be making an appearance though I have yet to decide if I should let Mr. Angsty Arrow stay cause we are gonna have a lot of angsty Daddy Bat in this one. Also small note on the Lazarus Pit, yes I'm aware it's supposed to drive its user insane but I needed Diane mostly coherent so I tweaked the side effects a little. This one picks up almost where **_Failsafe_**left off. But anyway here we go, I own nothing. Please review. **

Death and Fate

1. Cruel Awakenings

_Infinity Island, November 16__th__, 1:24 am _

Fire. Heat. Pain, so much pain. It felt like she was being burned all over again. Pain was all her world consisted of, blinding white pain and the feeling of drowning in liquid fire. So much pain, she couldn't handle it. She opened her mouth to scream and the liquid fire invaded her lungs, she couldn't breathe. She tried to gasp, to cry out, but the fire was everywhere. It was in her lungs and oh God all she wanted to do was breathe.

Talia watched as Diane Grayson shot upright in the glowing green waters of the Lazarus pit, coughing up its contents as she screamed. She knew from personal experience that the pit was not the most pleasant way to cure wounds or come back from the dead but Talia had no choice. She needed Diane awake and coherent for her plan, this was the only way to do that efficiently and mostly safely. She caught hold of the young acrobat as she began to thrash in the glowing pool. She held her close as the young girl cried and screamed. Talia carried her out of the pool and set her down as she coughed up more of the green liquid. Talia rubbed her back gently murmuring in the young girl's native language.

"E in regula putin Robin. E in regula."

Diane coughed again. She felt weak, the only other time she had felt like this was when she had caught pneumonia after a particularly bad brawl with Mr. Freeze. She coughed and dry wretched onto the stone floor. She was completely confused. The last thing she remembered clashed horribly with what was going on around her. Her last memory was of being trapped in the mother ship of that alien invasion, of setting off the charges and of fire consuming everything. But that couldn't have been real, she wouldn't be here now if it had. She took a few deep, if raspy breaths as she took in her surroundings. She was in some kind of underground chamber, in front of her glowed something she hadn't seen in a very long time. A Lazarus pit. She had to have been badly hurt if she was here. She couldn't remember how she'd been injured though.

Someone was rubbing her back soothingly, speaking words her mother had once spoken when she was sick as a small child. Diane tensed. It couldn't be her mother, could it? She whirled slipping and falling to her side, her instincts taking over as she rolled until she was facing the woman in question from a safer distance. Her eyes widened as she took in who it was sitting in front of her.

"Talia ah Ghul?" She coughed out, her voice raspy as if she hadn't used it recently. Her head ached and her world was still working on becoming clear so she wasn't actually sure if she was in fact face to face with the daughter of Ra's ah Ghul and second in command of the league of shadows. Talia nodded.

"Yes little Robin, I am Talia ah Ghul. It's nice to finally meet the Boy Wonder in person." She smiled sardonically. Diane's eyes widened, she knew. But how? Then her brain caught up to her and reminded her that she was one of Bruce's more infamous exes and she would logically know who Batman was and thus figure out who Robin was, it wasn't that big of an investigative leap if you were intelligent. Still it was unnerving to have someone call her the boy wonder out of uniform. What surprised her more was that Talia ah Ghul knew Romani. It was a difficult language to learn unless you were raised around it as Diane had been.

"Vorbesti Romani?" She coughed again and Talia stood. Diane wanted to stand but her legs and arms felt like jelly so she was forced to simply glare up at Talia from her spot on the floor.

"Nu este sufficient de bine. That's part of the reason you're here little Robin. We aren't going to hurt you, we need your assistance." Robin glared at the hand Talia held out to help her up. Talia smiled.

"You really don't have a choice little Robin. Unless you want all of Gotham to know the identity of the Dynamic Duo." Robin's eyes widened at the threat. She'd read the files on Talia, she always followed through on her threats and she knew that Batman could handle himself if his identity was let out but Diane wasn't about to be the reason that the world discovered that Batman was Bruce Wayne. She would figure out what to do, there had to be a way out of this but for now it looked like she didn't have any other options. She nodded and let Talia pull her to her shaking feet and blindfold her. She had no idea where she was and it didn't look likely that she would find out any time soon.

_Gotham City, November 16__th__ 4:30 am_

Bruce was groggy as he woke up. Something was clearly wrong but he couldn't remember what had happened. He slowly cracked open his eyes and blinked slowly. He was in the batcave. There was someone standing next to him, several someone's in fact. He ran over what he did remember rather quickly in his mind's eye and it made him shoot up on the bed.

"Diane!" His side was lanced with pain but he didn't care, he needed to find Diane. Someone laid a hand on his shoulder and gently but firmly pushed him back down onto the soft cotton sheets. He struggled but the hand did not release him. He knew the only person who would dare to keep him from looking for his daughter even if it was for his own good.

"Clark. I will pull out the kryptonite if you do not release me this instant." It wasn't an empty threat either, he would and could do just that and Clark seemed to realize this because the retraining hand disappeared an instant later. Bruce sat up slowly blinking until his vision cleared. He was on one of the medical beds in the batcave . Clark and Diana were standing in front of him, both in civvies and both looking concerned.

"You shouldn't be getting up yet Bruce, you were pretty heavily dosed when we found you and we still don't know what it was they…" Bruce interrupted him.

"Benzodiazepine, a very strong sedative among other things. Where is Diane?" Clark looked at Diana, concerned.

"We were hoping you could tell us that. She was gone when we got here. What happened? Did she wake up? It looked like you got attacked but there wasn't anyone here when we arrived." Diana said stepping forward to speak directly to Bruce. Bruce's heart dropped but he did not let himself show it.

"What time is it?" Bruce demanded. Diana looked down at her watch.

"Four forty in the morning." Bruce stood wobbling slightly but not even caring about his own pain.

"Bruce you shouldn't be up, you were shot twice. Alfred was unconscious in the kitchen when we found him! He said something about gas but that was all he could tell us. What happened!?" Clark was getting antsy but Bruce didn't care.

"The league of shadows broke in and caught me off guard. They drugged me and took Diane. They have now had her for five solid hours. What's worse is that I have almost no way of tracing her because she does not have her utility belt or any of her equipment with her. She is currently in the hands of Talia ah Ghul and I need to go after her." Diana and Clark stood stunned as Bruce made his way to the bat-computer. He looked determined, no wound was going to get in his way, he was coming for Talia and if there was even a hair out of place on Diane's head when he found her he was coming for blood.

**Translations**

**Just a note here the language I use here is not in fact Romani cause the mighty Google doesn't speak it. So it is in fact Romanian. **

E in regula putin Robin. E in regula. **It's alright little Robin. It's alright.**

Vorbesti Romani? **You speak Romani?**

Nu este sufficient de bine. **Not well enough.**


	2. Daggers Log

**Author's Note: Not much to say here, the language I'm using for the League of Shadows is Indonesian because they are normally and mostly biased in that area of the world and it's a language they are hoping Batman hasn't taught Robin yet. I only did minimal research for the plant that she uses to recognize where she is so my apologies if I get it wrong… So I'm just gonna give the usual disclaimer, I own nothing! Please review and enjoy.**

2. Daggers Log

When Talia finally removed the blindfold they were in a simple room that looked very Japanese in its style, the paper walls and the sliding doors. There was a set of clothing waiting folded on the pillow of the Japanese style cot. They were black and looked similar to what Talia was wearing. Talia motioned for her to change out of her soaked silk pajamas. Diane eyed Talia closely. Talia smiled.

"Oh come now little Robin, don't tell me you're shy. I know my love better than you think, he'll have taught you everything he knows, maybe more, but he'll have taught you to find a way out the second you are left alone. You aren't going to get that chance, not yet anyway little one but I can't blame you for trying." Diane's eyes narrowed and Talia smiled recognizing it as the same glare her beloved gave when he was angry. But just as quickly it disappeared and Diane's face was back to the stoic analyzing expression she'd had even while blindfolded.

"I really don't want to hear about you and Bruce, seriously way too much information." Diane shuddered and stuck out her tongue. She turned around and began to change into the clothes they had provided for her. As she did she spoke, she had used this tactic a lot against almost every member of the Rouges Gallery, talk to stall and maybe get information out of them. Most of the time when Robin was caught it was done intentionally to get information. Batman hated this tactic of hers and constantly told her to stop, that she was going to get herself killed but she almost never listened.

"You guys know my size? That is beyond creepy. Do I even want to know how you guys know that?" Talia knew what Diane was doing, she was trying to gather information. She wouldn't get much out of Talia. She seemed to have given up on trying to figure out how she had come to be in this situation for the moment at least. Talia doubted she would ask directly mostly because she wouldn't trust Talia's word and with good reason.

"Woman's intuition." Talia responded and Diane laughed.

"Bullshit. But funny, I'll give you a few points there. Most of the Rouges can't really joke around very well." Diane finished zipping up the Kevlar suit. It made her feel a bit more relaxed to be back in some kind of protective gear again. Talia would have figured that it would probably make her more cooperative if she had some kind of protection but she was wrong. Diane wasn't going to be cooperative any more than she absolutely had to. She had figured out that she was somewhere deep in the territory of the League of Shadows, hence the blindfold. They didn't want her to see anything of importance. But they had to bring her here. Why? The answer to that was obvious, the Lazarus Pit. So she clearly hadn't been in any shape to do anything at all when they got her. And she'd been out of uniform. In her pajamas no less. There were a few ways that might have been the case but she couldn't be sure of the exact circumstances. She also knew that there was only one way that batman could track her now. She needed a computer, a cell phone something, anything, with internet access. But it looked like that was going to have to wait as Talia stood once more holding out the blindfold. Diane grinned slightly.

"It's like you don't trust me or something." Talia smirked.

"Would you?"

"Touché." Diane allowed Talia to retie the blindfold. When she finished she must have pulled a length of rope from somewhere because Diane felt her tying her hands together behind her back. Diane was starting to get some of her strength back, Talia was smarter than she looked. Diane felt Talia leading her out of the room and down several hallways. Diane was counting her footsteps and storing away the relative size of the parts of the compound she had been in and the noises, though few, she heard around her. She heard a set of doors opening and fresh air met her nose. Flowers and the ocean, a coast or an Island then. She took a deep breath tasting the air, Batman had taught her how to figure out where she was with a sensory impediment pretty early on and that skill had served her well so far, it wasn't about to fail her now. She recognized one of the flowers and heard a helicopter landing. She was led, rather gently given her other experiences with kidnappings both as Diane and as Robin, to the helicopter as she went over plants in her mind. It was a flower. It took her a moment to place it. She took another deep breath and it clicked.

It was a flower commonly called Dagger's log or Batta Lob, the flowering staff of the Agave plant, a member of the lily family and it only grew on the Caribbean Islands. Diane grinned. She had some kind of baring now and that gave her at least a card to play. She was loaded onto the helicopter and strapped into one of the seats. She could hear Talia shouting over the sounds of the rotating blades of the helicopter.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke makam gipsi." Diane knew that language. It took her a second to place it but she did as the pilot responded.

"Tentu saja Talia." Indonesian. They must be hoping she didn't speak it. Diane just about told them that she did in fact speak it and probably most of the other languages they could throw at her but there was no need to dash their hopes just yet. Diane had to work hard to keep her face straight as she settled into the chair and waited to make her move.

**Translations**

**Just a little note here I would like to thank the mighty Google for the translations here. **

Sekarang kita pergi ke makam gipsi. **Now we go to the gypsies tomb**

Tentu saja Talia. **Of course Talia.**


	3. Risky Business

**Author's Note: Holy Shit three whole chapters in one day! Four if you count the last one in **_Failsafe_**I am on a serious role. Not much to say here except that yes Roy knows who Robin is. I own nothing please review and enjoy.**

3. Risky Business 

_Mount Justice, November 16__th__ 7:00 am_

Conner jerked awake to the distant sound of someone arguing. He had been a light sleeper since Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad had woken him up at Cadmus. In the distance he could hear what sounded like Wally and Artemis arguing. He was about to pull his pillow over his head when he heard the distinct sound of Kaldur and Red arrow joining in. They almost always left Wally and Artemis to their arguments but not this time. He sat up and reached for his shirt. Pulling it on he headed for the door pausing for a second to scratch Wolf on the head. He walked out into the training area next to the zeta tubes and found the small group waiting around. Wally was yawning and had serious bed head. Artemis wasn't looking too much more awake. Red Arrow, or Roy as Robin Kaldur and Wally called him, was looking on edge and like he was about to leave Kaldur had turned when he head Superboy come in. The odd thing was Kaldur wasn't even supposed to be here. Kaldur was supposed to be in Atlantis. He was still wet, like he had only gotten here a short time ago.

"Conner, good to see you are awake my friend I was just about to fetch you and M'ggan." Conner nodded.

"What's going on? I thought you were supposed to be in Atlantis Kaldur." Kaldur nodded.

"I was until a few moments ago. I got an emergency signal from Batman requesting that I reconvene with the group immediately. I shall go fetch M'ggan." Conner nodded as Kaldur walked out of the room.

"And you guys?" Wally shrugged and stretched.

"No idea. I got a message the same as Kaldur. My first question was 'is Robin ok?' and he said it had nothing to do with Robin so that's good news." Artemis nodded and Roy spoke sounding annoyed.

"Look if this isn't about Robin I don't know why I'm even here." Wally smiled.

"Probably because Bat's threatened you with not getting to see Rob if you didn't cooperate." Conner didn't look past Roy's domino mask but he could tell that he was rolling his eyes. Kaldur reentered the room a sleepy eyed M'ggan in tow. The moment they reached the rest of the group the holo-screen in front of them sprang to life. Batman stared at them looking more grim than usual. Wally brightened.

"So rumor has it you have a mission for us?" Batman nodded.

"Diane Grayson has been kidnapped by the League of Shadows." There was no warning or sugar coating to his words just solid fact. Wally stopped breathing for a second as his heart dropped to somewhere near his sneakers. Roy pushed to the front of the group looking terrified.

"What!" Batman nodded.

"I can understand your distress Roy, I know you and Wally have been friends with Diane for years. That is the reason I included you on this mission Roy. You and Wally know Diane best and your knowledge may be invaluable to this mission." Roy cut across him as Wally stared, white as a sheet against his rumpled Flash t-shirt.

"And last I heard she was in a coma thanks to some freak horseback accident! What the hell happened!?" It was clear that Roy was pissed. Wally seemed too stunned to talk as Batman answered Roy's question.

"As far as we are aware she is still comatose. We do not know why the League of Shadows took her in her current state. Here is what we do know, this is a debrief so let me talk or I will pull you off the mission Roy." Roy glared looking mutinous but then several files opened on the screen in front of them and a picture of Diane Grayson, it had to have been her most recent school photo, flashed up on screen and his anger melted away.

"For those of you who don't know this is Diane Grayson, adoptive daughter of Bruce Wayne. She attends Gotham academy and spends her weekends volunteering at local charities. What sets her apart is the fact that besides the genius level IQ she happens to know the identities of several heroes, including Kid Flash and Red Arrow, though she first met him as Speedy. It is likely that the League took her because of this but it is unclear. From what we've been able to gather the league broke into Wayne manor, incapacitated Bruce Wayne's butler a man by the name of Alfred Pennyworth then broke into Diane's room. They shot and drugged Bruce Wayne and took Diane. From Wayne's description we have managed to identify the kidnapper as Talia ah Ghul, daughter of Ra's ah Ghul the ringleader of the League of Shadows." Another file popped up on the screen and Roy swore.

"Holy shit. You cannot be serious Bat's. You want them to go up against Ra's ah Ghul?!" Batman shook his head.

"No. There is no indication that Ra's is directly involved in the kidnapping. Normally this would be a Justice League matter however the league has been called off to assist Zatara in apprehending both Wotan and Felix Faust who appear to have teamed up. This is a very important rescue mission. Keep in mind that there is more than one life on the line. The life of two of your personal friends are on the line as well as the lives of those they care about. Keep in mind that the League of Shadows is not to be taken lightly. The last known coordinates we were able to track Diane to was a secluded corner of Northern Romania. I am sending the coordinates now. This is a covert rescue mission only. DO NOT engage Talia ah Ghul." The team all nodded and ran off to suit up.

Roy caught hold of Wally's arm before he could run after the others to get ready.

"I thought Batman said it didn't have anything to do with Robin." Wally nodded still insanely pale and looking scared but determined.

"Well I've been studying bat speak and technically it doesn't. Robin wasn't kidnapped. Diane was. So it doesn't have to do with Robin. But I think that it's about Robin, I mean I remember Robin telling me something about Talia being one of Batman's exes. It's possible that Talia knows." Roy nodded looking grim. Wally looked scared. Roy patted him on the arm.

"We'll get her back. We aren't losing her twice in two months." Wally nodded and Roy went back to staring at the files, as Wally raced off to change. Roy wasn't losing his little sister, not now. His earpiece beeped.

"Batman to Red Arrow."

"When did you start calling me that?" Roy frowned, why wouldn't Batman have just called back on the vid screen if he'd forgotten to tell them something?

"I was under the impression you wanted to lose the Speedy title. But I don't have time for that. It is imperative that the rest of the team does not find out that Diane and Robin are one and the same person. It is also possible that Diane may be awake when you find her. The League of Shadows has access to something called a Lazarus pit, it is possible they may have used it on her. Be prepared for anything, but Diane's secret cannot get out. I am relaying the same message to Kid Flash. It is up to the two of you to ensure that the rest of the team stays in the dark about this. Is that clear?" Roy nodded.

"Stupid but clear." He could practically hear Batman glaring.

'_The Bioship is ready. Meet me in the hanger.' _Miss Martian's voice rang through Roy's head and he nodded.

"Gotta go Batman, we'll bring her home safe." With that he shut off his earpiece and raced off to the hanger.

Back in the Batcave Bruce stared at the map and the blinking red light that signaled that he prayed was his daughter. He knew it was risky, he knew he could be sending the team into a trap but it was a risk he had to take. He put his head in his hands.

"You had better bring her home Roy, you'd better."


	4. The Tomb

**Author's Note: Not much to say here, again the language the League of Shadows is Indonesian though I'll probably throw in a few other languages all of which will be identified at the end of the chapter. I own nothing. Please review. **

4. The Tomb

_Northern Romania, November 16__th__ 7:00 am_

Diane was a clever one, that much Talia would give the girl. Bruce had taught her well. When the helicopter had landed and one of Talia's men had unstrapped her from her seat she had been completely limp, she seemed to have nodded off about halfway there. The assassin, fearing Talia's wrath, had checked her pulse and found it there but she wasn't breathing. He was well aware of the side effects of the Lazarus pit and knew that the child was useless to them comatose, or worse. He had untied her hands and she had sprung into action. Grabbing hold of the idiot whom Talia made a mental note to kill later she had effortlessly flipped over him at the same time reaching into his pocket and pulling out his com unit's receiver and its battery pack effectively yanking the earpiece out of his ear as well. Before he could react she had kicked him in the head, pulled off her blindfold and raced away ducking into a small tunnel nearby and vanishing from sight. Not bothering with the time it would take to kill the idiot Talia dove after Diane.

Diane crouched in a small offshoot of the main tunnel, it looked like this might have been a mine shaft at some point but it was mostly crumbling now. The tunnel she was currently hiding in was more of an airway for the main tunnel than anything else. They would find her, she wasn't stupid, and she knew that. But she could do something in the meantime. She had none of her equipment, none of her weapons, not even the familiar weight of her com unit in her ear, so she was stranded with no way of contacting anyone. No way for Bruce to track her, so she would have to signal him. She waited until Talia and her two goons ran under her, until the sound of their footsteps had disappeared, before diving down to the floor of the tunnel. She raced off in the opposite direction, slipping from shadow to shadow until she was back at the helicopter. She knew under normal circumstances she would have been able to just take it and fly away but not right now. She was rapidly running out of energy, an after effect of the Lazarus pit and most likely being pulled back from the brink of death. But she could still signal Batman, she hoped.

She raced into the cockpit of the copter and pulled out the com link she'd snatched. She wired it into the communications system of the copter and quickly bashed out the mind blowing complicated access codes that allowed her into the Wayne Enterprises satellites from memory. Bruce had required that she learn it by heart after her second kidnapping. Once she had access, signaled to the copter by a rapid and obnoxious beeping intruder signal, she input the code she and Bats had agreed on for her distress signal. She just hoped it had gotten through for the moment she had finished Talia had grabbed her shoulder and twisted her arm up her back. One of the two ninjas Talia had brought with her walked up to them and nodded.

"Apakah dia berhasil sinyal siapa?" Diane grinned and glared at the masked ninja. Instead of giving Talia time to answer she spat back in the same language.

"Tidak peduli sekarang bodoh! Juga tidak pernah menganggap saya tidak tahu sesuatu!" Had the man not been wearing a mask Diane bet his eyes would have bugged out of his head. He pulled his hand back and backhanded her across the face, drawing blood as he did so. Diane simply glared, used to that and worse from far worse villains than this faceless shadow goon, the same goon whom she had made a fool of not ten minutes earlier if she wasn't mistaken. She'd faced up against the Joker and been kidnapped and beaten 'til she was nearly dead by Two Face, a slap wasn't going to faze her.

Talia however would not put up with this man and his idiocy, not to mention his insolence. Diane was not some hostage to be treated with contempt. Her beloved saw this child as his daughter which made Talia a mother to this child. No one touched her child. Without removing her grip on Diane's arm Talia reached into her holster and pulled out her gun. Without even blinking she shot the man in front of her between the eyes. He slumped to the ground and Diane stared baby blue eyes wide. Talia holstered her gun and looked down at Diane who looked a bit confused and a very angry.

"You didn't have to do that!" She was struggling slightly against Talia's grip but Talia wasn't letting her go just yet. Talia motioned for her other underling to pick up the rope that had been dropped earlier. He did so and quick stepped to Talia holding out the rope to her. Talia took it and tied it tightly around the young acrobat's wrist. She turned Diane around and pulled her hands together tying them securely in front of her. Diane was watching her like a hawk, or more accurately like the bat she had been raised to be for the last three years of her life. The look was cool and calculating and held more venom than the deadliest of snakes. It was almost out of place on her face, her big baby blue eyes seeming more suited to laughter than this kind of glare. Talia smiled slightly.

"You and Bruce do look quite alike you know. If I didn't know better I would think you were actually related." The poisonous glare intensified.

"You don't scare me Talia. Bruce has told me all about you, you're really just a daddy's girl with a gun." The kid had guts. Talia could respect that, the young acrobat reminded her of herself a little. Talia's smile never wavered.

"I didn't expect to scare you little one. I didn't even expect you to be intimidated. I know Bruce too well for that his protégé would never give over to fear. But there are other ways of making you cooperate." Talia wasn't bluffing, she wasn't above teaching this snarky child a lesson no matter how much she made her think of what a child between her and Bruce would be like. Instead she pulled another, longer length of rope out from under one of the seats in the copter and tied it around Diane's wrists before using it to lead her out of the helicopter.

Diane couldn't help but be a little humiliated and very angry. It should be simple for Robin to get out of this but the problem was she wasn't Robin right now. Robin had more than just training, Robin had tools, and Robin had a mask. Diane was exposed. Anything and everything she did was all on her, the death of that man was on her, and evil though he may have been he was still a person. Talia may have pulled the trigger but his death was her fault she knew that. Diane was dragged to a small crack in the cliff face. There was writing carved into the cliff side, worn but definitely there.

"Se află în interiorul pericol cel mai păsările

Moartea așteaptă creduli

Introduceți și se confruntă cu soarta ta."

Diane read the faded inscription aloud and raised an eyebrow. She was beginning to understand now. When she had first been pulled from the pit Talia had spoken Romani to her. She had stated that she didn't know enough herself. Diane had been too busy coughing up what felt like half the pit to really take what she had said to heart but now it made a bit more sense.

"That's why you kidnapped me! To be your translator!? Really? That is ridiculous even for a super villain plan! You couldn't just hire a linguist!" Diane would admit to being a bit more than pissed off at this point. She remembered almost nothing from before the pit and she was worried about her team, she had a nagging suspicion they had been in trouble or worse the last time they had seen each other. She was rapidly tiring and was angry with herself for that. She refused to show weakness around Talia and her remaining minion.

"That may seem simpler young one but we needed someone with skill enough to survive and the knowledge of the Romani culture to assist us." Diane glared at her. Talia was smiling wickedly. Diane knew that she was being mostly truthful but she couldn't help but feel that Talia was doing this partially just to mess with her, and probably Batman. But she didn't have much time to ponder this as Talia led her into the crack in the cliff.

**Translations**

**Thank you mighty Google!**

Apakah dai berhasil sinyal siapa? **Did she manage to signal anyone?**

Tidak peduli sekarang bodoh! Juga tidak pernah menganggap saya tidak tahu sesuatu! **Doesn't matter now stupid! Also, never assume I don't know something! (Indoneasian) **

Se află în interiorul pericol cel mai păsările

Moartea așteaptă creduli

Introduceți și se confruntă cu soarta ta

**Inside lies danger most fowl**

**Death awaits the unwary **

**Enter and face your Fate (Romanian pretending to be Romani)**


	5. The Chase

**Author's Note: Sorry this story is taking so long to get out. Just to note here Robin has been teaching Kid Flash and Red Arrow Romani for the last year neither of them is fluent but together they know enough to get by. **_'__This is them speaking with the mind link.'_ **I do not own anything.**

5. The Chase

_Northern Romania November 16__th__ 8:00 am _

The bioship landed in the mountains of Romania just a few miles away from the source of the signal. Red Arrow and Kid Flash made it to the scene first, Roy having grabbed hold of Wally right before he took off out of the bioship. At the source they found a helicopter that Roy immediately recognized as one belonging to the League of Shadows. There was a body next to the copter.

"Bullet to the head. Looks like one of Talia's goons." Kid Flash frowned running a hand through his bright red hair making it stick up straight off his head.

"But why kill him? Why kill one of your own, it doesn't make sense." Roy shook his head as he climbed into the copter as the rest of the team caught up to them. Kid Flash watched as Red Arrow examined the console.

"You haven't dealt with the League of Shadows much Kid, they kill their own for insanely minor offences. I've been staking out one of their hideouts for a while." He paused as he ducked under the communications system.

"Kid's good. Rigged up a signal with next to nothing." Roy commented trying to sound off hand. He was proud of Robin and as usual impressed with the thirteen year olds skill but he had to treat this like it was Diane, not Robin. That wasn't going to be easy.

"Batman did say she had a genius level IQ." M'ggan said watching as Roy examined the communications system of the copter. Aqualad nodded examining the body. Superboy was looking around for anything out of place. There were footprints all over the place. Two trails lead in opposite directions. Wolf sniffed the ground and growled. Kid Flash and Red Arrow had objected against bringing Wolf, slightly afraid that he might give the game away. After all it wasn't like Robin could change her sent by taking off her mask. Wolf whined softly and began to follow one of the trails. Superboy followed him and ran a hand over the inscription on the cliff face.

"Look! What language is that?" M'ggan floated over to him and frowned.

"I've seen it before, Robin used it to write notes to Kid Flash during briefings." Kid Flash raced over to the wall and looked over the inscription and squinted.

"Inside lies danger most f- fowl. Sorry I'm still learning Romani, I'm not that great. I think the next bit says, death a waits the… shit I don't know that word." Roy sighed.

"Death awaits the unwary. Enter and face your fate." Wally turned to Roy and raised an eyebrow. Roy smirked.

"What? You aren't the only one she's been teaching." Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Who's been teaching you guys Romani?" Roy took a step back examining the cliff face.

"Diane Grayson. We've been friends for a while, it's her first language so she figured she should teach it to us so we can mess with people." Wally nodded. M'ggan frowned.

"That's odd." Wally turned to M'ggan as Roy continued to examine the cliff face.

"What's odd?" M'ggan shook her head.

"Robin said his native language was Romani." Wally stared but before he could say anything Roy tapped him on the shoulder and pointed a few feet away from the inscription.

"Look, that look like an entrance to anyone else?" The group looked over towards the crack he was pointing at. It looked just big enough for one person at a time to squeeze through. Wolf scratched at the crack in the wall and whined. Roy sighed.

"Well, looks like that's where we are headed. Be careful, it could be a trap." The team nodded and headed into the crack in the cliff face.


End file.
